


How I Say 'I Love You'

by paperplanesx



Series: Happy MiHyo Day [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, In this house there is no angst only fluff, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu have short lines I'm sorry JeongTzu fans forgive me, SaMo as well, There's also a bit of 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanesx/pseuds/paperplanesx
Summary: They show ways how they love each other without saying those three words. But the catch is, neither have confessed. They just do these little things because it’s them, and it’s the world they choose to live in.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Happy MiHyo Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573993
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	How I Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say this in advance but my tenses are the worst. I'm really sorry if it somehow ruined the whole mood of the story. I have a love-hate relationship with writing in full English, but I try my best to write for MiHyo day.
> 
> For the latter part of this, I suggest you should listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dVhZuyltII
> 
> Now, on to the story!

Jihyo closed her locker door, eyes searching in this almost empty hallway. She should expect students to be in their classes right now, as lunch break is over, and she’s one of the exempted for today because the principal was asking for the student council's presence regarding the preparations for the month-long event to celebrate the founding date of the school. It’s tiring, but hey, she gets to skip general chemistry at least once this week. Not that she disliked the subject though.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” The hot breath that tickled her ear nearly made her let out a blood curdling scream in the middle of the hallway. Jihyo turned around to see an amused Myoui Mina standing there, her hands placed at her back.

“Jesus Christ, Mina, you scared the shit out of me!” Jihyo hissed while the Japanese girl only gave her a gummy smile. 

Way too cute for Jihyo’s liking.

Mina giggled, patting the other girl’s head lightly. “Sorry. You were too focused to actually hear me calling you.”

Flustered. “Really? Shit I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you.” 

Soft laughter. “For someone who should be a role model for the rest of the student body, you sure curse a lot in your spare time.”

Jihyo could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, all while letting Mina tease her to no end. Their friendship has been considered odd by some. With Jihyo being so authoritative in school, Mina turns quite the opposite because she tends to be more carefree compared to the president. But the truth is, their opposite personalities are what makes their friendship special in the first place.

“Shut up.” Jihyo muttered under her breath, hugging her textbooks closer to her to hide her embarrassment. 

Mina smiles, reaching out for the older girl’s hand. “Come on Ji, you know I’m just teasing you.”

“And you know I just let you, every time.” The council president shakes her head in amusement, toying their laced fingers. 

Comfortable silence followed. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's company, hands still holding the other. Jihyo took the opportunity to muster up her courage to ask a question to the other girl.

"Mina.” 

“Hm?”

“Um, well...can we—"

"Jihyo! There you are!" She swore she wanted to punch someone for ruining the peaceful atmosphere. 

The two girls turned around to see Dahyun waving at them as she jogged towards them. "Mr. Park is looking for you again," The younger girl told Jihyo. "It's something about the partnerships for the foundation month."

"Can it wait?" Jihyo said, annoyed at the fact she has to meet the admin again.

Dahyun gave an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid not. He wants you at the office as fast as you can." 

The council president gave her best friend an apologetic look, which Mina completely understands as she gestures for her to go. "I'll see you later after school, okay?"

Showing her gummy smile, Mina answered. "Sounds like a plan."

But Jihyo didn't show up in front of her classroom when last period was finished. Mina is used to it by now, but it doesn't really help that she missed her best friend lately. While it's understandable that both of them are getting busy with their extracurriculars, Jihyo with the council and her with cheer leading, she missed the little routines they do together. Waiting each other's dismissal before going home, the stories they share as they walked to their neighborhood, or getting sidetracked with the ice cream shop on the way. 

It's fine to miss her best friend this bad, right?

Her phone buzzed, and she immediately opened it when she saw Jihyo's contact name in her screen.

_ Boss Lady: Call me when you get home. I'm really sorry I couldn't join you. I have to make up for the classes I missed today. :( _

Mina let out a chuckle as she read the message. Of course, running for valedictorian meant doing everything to maintain her grades. She quickly typed her reply and sent it without even looking at it.

** _You know I’ll always call you even if you didn’t have to ask. Be careful, alright? :)_ **

Her phone lights up again.

_ Boss Lady: Yes ma’am! _

Mina then walked home with a smile on her face. What she didn’t know is the recipient also wears a huge grin on her face whilst answering Chemistry questions in her worksheet.

-

_ February afternoon. _

_ I like how your hands gently touched mine. Those soft fingertips brushing over my rugged palms, it was enough for this heart to beat for you again. _

\- 

Jihyo hates paperwork with a burning passion. It’s that one thing she didn’t like when she became a part of the student council. As much as she loved serving the student body, she was never fond of the endless documents she has to go over and over because it needed her approval first before writing her signature. This is the fourth time she has to read a marketing letter to a potential sponsor, and it’s straining her eyes from reading it in her laptop. 

Then the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted in the air, putting a stop to her duties just to see Mina holding a paper cup, an unreadable look on her face. 

“It’s two sugars, right?” She asks as she raises the cup to indicate it's Jihyo's.

Jihyo grins, gently taking the cup from Mina’s hands. “Thank you for this. But why did you buy me coffee?” 

The other girl shrugs. “No reason.”

“So, you’re telling me you purposely skipped cheer practice just to bring me a cup of coffee for no reason at all?” The council president raised a brow, knowing Mina’s schedule too well. 

Her gummy smile appears. “Exactly.” Mina answered.

“No, really, why did you? You know your coach will be furious when she realizes you skipped training.”

“Just because.”

“Myoui Mina.” Jihyo warned.

“Park Jihyo.” Mina mocked her tone, earning a playful glare from her best friend. 

Jihyo only shook her head, finally taking a sip from her cup and let the caffeine runs its course. But it certainly gave her a breather from all the work she has to do, and it made things better because Mina appeared out of nowhere just to ease her stress. She’s that kind of best friend who knows her without even trying. 

_ Am I only a best friend to her? _

Nope. Not now. She needs to get that out of her head if she wants to accomplish something today. She can’t let a pretty cheerleader, who kindly gives her favorite kind of coffee mix, invade her thoughts.

Well, she might’ve burnt her tongue from thinking too much.

Jihyo winced at the pain, but Mina immediately saw through her. She handed out her water bottle for the other girl to help soothe the pain. "No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt." Jihyo waved it off, before taking another sip from her coffee. But the stinging pain is still there, and she could barely drink it at all.

Mina places the bottle in front of Jihyo, folding her arms afterwards. "Come on, drink water. I know how bad you burnt your tongue."

Letting out a sigh, Jihyo did as she was told. Mina laughed as she watched the struggling president treat her little accident. "Sometimes I enjoy seeing you like this." 

"Sometimes I hate you."

Mina clicked her tongue. "Ah, but you don't. You love me."

Heart skipping a beat. "Nope."

"Yes."

"...Okay fine, I don't hate you. But you're annoying right now."

The Japanese girl pinched Jihyo's cheek lightly. "Come on, you big baby. Just treat the burn and finish your work so we could go home."

Jihyo made a face. "Are you sure? I might go home late again today."

Mina smiles. "I'll wait. This isn't the first time I've done this."

"But—"

"No buts. I'll just sit in a corner and play video games on my phone. Just do your work, Ji."

Jihyo lets out a sigh, but before she went to work, she realized the both of them are alone in the council room. And no council member is present because they're busy attending to their other duties. Maybe she could…

"Minari?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, I was wondering…" Jihyo struggled to find the right words, pausing for a second. Then she continued afterwards. "If you're free, we should—"

"_YO__O JEONGYEON!_" She heard Nayeon shout outside of the council room, and the loud laughter that followed. The girl must've been a victim yet again by Jeongyeon's pranks, considering the latter loves to do it on Nayeon whenever she can.

Jihyo cursed under her breath, before going out just to scold her fellow seniors from being too loud in the hallway. She returned to see Mina being so immersed in her video game, making her sharply breathe through her nose and went back to her laptop. The burnt tongue is long forgotten as she takes her coffee and downed half of its contents.

Asking will have to wait...again.

-

_ March midnight. _

_ I miss you. Your smile, your laugh...just you. _

-

Mina swore she felt something's wrong with Jihyo lately. Though she doesn't mean it, she tends to lash out all of a sudden at her when she tries to lighten up her mood or joke about her haggard appearance. The start of Foundation Month is next week, she must've been stressed with all of the preparations because the school officials expect something big in its 50th year. They hold high regards to the council president but Mina thinks it's way too much for her to handle on her own, noticing she goes home at 10 PM every day and sleeps at 1 AM to catch up with her homework (it’s not like she’s staying up late as well to look after her from afar).

Council duties is taking a toll on Jihyo, and Mina needs to do something about it.

In perfect timing, she saw her best friend carrying a few boxes of milk cartons, maybe a gift from one of their sponsors. All alone yet again.

"Let me take that," Mina said softly as she took the first two boxes from her. "It looks like you could use some help."

"Minari," Jihyo looked embarrassed, probably guilty for what she did for the past few days. “I—”

“Don’t worry about me,” The cheerleader told her, lifting one box over her shoulder effortlessly. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

Jihyo bit her lip as she opened the locked doors of the council room. “I wasn’t referring to that…”

Mina gave her a confused look. “Then what is it? —Oh, after you,” She gestured for the other girl to enter the room first before her, which Jihyo complied. They settled the boxes in an empty table, arranging it neatly to prevent from taking up too much space, and Jihyo wrote a quick note to not touch it unless she instructs whoever will take the boxes. 

“I was taking out my frustrations on you.” The council president told her as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Mina didn’t say a word, pursing her lips while staring at her best friend (who looks like she’s about to be punished for a crime she committed). She wordlessly gestured for her to sit in a chair nearby, making the other girl follow with no complaints. Upon sitting on the chair, she then went to Jihyo’s back, placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Take a deep breath.” She instructed. Jihyo did as she was told. Mina then started to massage her shoulders, pressing the muscles around the scapula, gently but firmly. She did circles, and went up near the neck muscles and went down again to the shoulder muscles. 

Jihyo let out a soft groan, which Mina took it as a huge relief for her because she did notice how stiff her muscles are from all the work she’s been doing. “When was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?”

She felt Jihyo stiffen at the question. Now it confirms her suspicions. “Uhm...I think three weeks ago.”

Mina hummed. “Go to sleep. You’ve done so much for this. You deserve a breather just like anyone else.”

“But—”

“I told you, no buts.” Mina chuckled as she sets up a pillow on both ends of the couch, then pats the empty space. “Come on, take a nap.”

“I haven’t finished reading the rest of the proposals yet…”

“It’s okay. I’ll do it for you,” Mina offered, taking a stack of papers that look like a mess on the table of the president. “I’ve seen you do this a couple of times. I’m sure I can handle this.”

Jihyo pouts. “Mina…”

“I’m not taking an apology as an answer,” Mina then guides Jihyo to the couch and made sure she lies on the couch. “But I’ll forgive you for being a demon when you go to sleep.”

Jihyo’s lips curled up, slowly leaned her head against the pillow as Mina sets up the laptop, sitting comfortably next to her, before starting the work that’s unfinished. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes. Now go to sleep.”

Jihyo hummed, her eyelids getting heavy and her body settling at the couch. The last thing she saw before sleep takes over is how attractive Mina is when she concentrates, eyes squinting at the screen as she scrolled down the document. The sound of keys pressing in the laptop seemed peaceful that it successfully lulled her to sleep.

Right on cue, Dahyun, Nayeon, Sana, and Chaeyoung entered the council room to witness a sleeping president with a smile on her face, and the school’s most attractive cheerleader doing council work on her behalf, making a shushing motion as soon as she saw them, silently telling them to let Jihyo rest for the time being. If one isn’t aware of their friendship, they would surely assume that the two are a couple based on how they treat each other. The little things they do for the other, the longing looks they’re too busy to notice, the smiles that’s only meant for them...yeah, they’re just the best of friends.

The betting becomes more intense. Dahyun hopes she would win, while Chaeyoung, Sana, and Nayeon are a hundred percent sure they’ll win this one.

-

_ Is it bad how much I want to hear your thoughts, even if it’s way too messy in your pretty little mind? _

_ (The sound of pen in writing roughly going back and forth in the paper can be heard, followed by a grunt, crumpling of the paper, and tossing it in the trash can) _

\- 

Jihyo woke up like she could do everything in a matter of minutes. She stretched her limbs before sitting upright on the couch, instantly looking at the wall clock to check the time.

_ 6:00 PM _

She immediately snapped out of her lethargic state, cursing to herself when she remembered the workload she put on hold. But she froze at the sight of Mina quietly reading some documents while holding a coffee cup on her other hand, humming to herself as she took a sip. Then she turned around to meet Jihyo's eyes, greeting her with a smile.

"Good morning," Mina said merrily. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

Jihyo rubs her eyes. "How long was I out?" 

The cheerleader thought about it for a moment, her lips moving that meant she's counting in her head. "Two and a half hours I think," She answered. "I didn't wake you because you slept like a baby."

Jihyo could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "Was I really that tired?"

"If I say yes, and list down the times you lashed out on me, would you believe me?" 

Maybe she was _ that _tired. “I’m really sorry.”

“Here,” Mina handed to her a piece of her egg sandwich. “I bet you’re hungry. I know it isn’t much but at least you wouldn’t be that hungry before we go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“That’s okay. I bought two.”

Jihyo took the offer and ate in silence. While Mina fell back into work mode, she noticed that the cheerleader wore her glasses instead of contact lenses. There’s a small tinge of guilt in her chest, still not used to the fact that Mina offered to do the tasks on her behalf. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Opening her phone, she saw dozens of texts from her council mates in their group chat. All of them teasing her, again.

_ Nabongs: [sends a picture in the groupchat] _

_ Nabongs: You sure look comfy in the couch :) _

_ Dubu: If you get to have your girlfriend do some work for you, of course you’ll be comfy! _

_ Chaeng: Wait, ARE YOU AND MINA DATING ALREADY???? _

_ Sana: Learn how to read in between the lines Chae. They’re just teasing _

_ Chaeng: Oh. Right._

If they would see her right now, Jihyo would practically roll her eyes at them and ignore them. But somehow, she’s in a mood to bicker with her friends.

** _I hate all of you._ **

_ Dubu: You wouldn’t if you ask her out _

_ Nabongs: OOOH GOOD ONE _

_ Sana: But seriously, when are you going to ask her out Jihyo? _

** _Does it look like I have the time?_ **

_ Chaeng: Yes _

_ Nabongs: Yes (1) _

_ Dubs: Yes (2) _

_ Sana: Yes (3) _

** _Ugh. Okay. I do have the time._ **

** _But I highly doubt the feeling is mutual._ **

_ Sana: I did ask Momo out in a straightforward manner. Turns out our feelings were mutual. Just. Ask. Her. _

** _What if it isn’t?_ **

_ Nabongs: It wouldn't be mutual because you didn’t ask, dumbass. _

Jihyo looked at her phone in disbelief. She heard giggling in front of her, and made eye contact with an amused Mina, now finished with everything. “How long were you watching me?” She raised a brow at her playfully.

“Enough to see you looking like you received the biggest insult of your entire life.”

“Very funny, Myoui. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“It’s an offer I couldn’t refuse, especially if it’s from you.” Mina cheekily replied.

Jihyo swore her heart fluttered as the words left Mina’s lips. It’s a friendly exchange that she’s familiar with, but never got used to. She cleared her throat. “Someone’s in a mood today.”

The cheerleader smiled, hoisting her backpack over her shoulder. “That’s because you’re not grumpy anymore. I’m happy.”

_ Badump. _

Jihyo swallowed, bringing her stuff in a clumsy yet subtle way. “R-right. Let’s go home.”

Mina links her arm with the other girl as they leave the council room together, humming happily. The two are neighbors and go to the same school together since they were kids, hence the _ ‘I’ll walk you home’ _little routine they have is something special to both of them. The small talks they shared, the subtle hand holding…

Even if they don’t say it out loud, they both knew they missed this. That’s how they knew one another too well. 

“Ji,”

It doesn’t help that Jihyo’s heart leap in her throat. Not because she was startled, but how the other girl calls her by her nickname. It never fails to make her feel the warmth spreading in her chest. The effect of Myoui Mina on her, maybe. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“Do you believe that something may take a lifetime to commit?”

Jihyo blinked. _ Suddenly, I can’t concentrate. _

“Ji?”

Small cough. “I heard you. Give me a moment to think about it…”

“Hmmm.”

She glanced at the cheerleader. In this dimly lit street, Mina seemed to glow in Jihyo’s eyes. Her entire presence made her like she’s lost in her own world, but it becomes more colorful the longer she stared. She didn’t want the feeling to go away, and so she chose to admire her from afar. She didn’t even realize she never got the chance to answer the question, not until they arrived at Mina’s front door.

“Do what you have to do before you go to sleep, okay? Don’t overwork yourself.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jihyo laughed. “Have a good night, Minari.”

“You too, Ji. I’ll still wait for that answer until you’re ready.”

A small smile tugged her lips, an idea forming in her head all of a sudden. “We’ll see.”

-

_ May the deity give me the courage, for I don’t know when I will have the next. _

-

The opening week of the month-long event has been successful, thanks to the efforts of the student council to make it memorable to everyone. There were quiz bees, find the hidden objects around the campus from sponsors, and of course, the anonymous confessions brought back to life because of DubChaeng’s persistence and they manned the PA system, much to the faculty’s dislike. The duo caused chaos two years ago due to making unnecessary announcements, pranking the entire school. Eventually, it led to the decision of banning from using the PA system ever again. How they convinced the principal is something Jihyo would never know.

Numerous students have sent in their requests, and it’s no surprise that Myoui Mina gets another one today. 

Secretly, Jihyo didn’t like it.

_ “Guess we got another confession for our friend Mina,” _ Dahyun announced through the speakers. They’re doing it during recess, lunch, and after dismissal. _ “Read it out loud Chae!” _

_ “I hope you know that your presence means a lot to me. You make my day even if you don’t know me. If you want, I’ll take you to your favorite coffee place. Meet me by the school grounds later if you accept this letter.” _ Chaeyoung read with a bit of dramatic flair, making some of the students cheer on while Mina bowed her head to hide her face. _ “Well, I think that’s up to Mina, eh? You heard them!” _

DubChaeng went on to read other confessions while Jihyo nearly dropped the last piece of her kimbap after hearing it. Mina didn’t notice her inner turmoil when she asked a question. “Well, what do you think about that?” 

Jihyo cleared her throat. “That one was pretty straightforward. Do you want to answer that one?”

Mina scrunched her nose. “I prefer people approaching me when they confessed. You could never know who I’m going to meet through these anonymous confessions, it’s kind of dangerous.”

A wave of relief washed over her. “I’m here if you need backup. I’ll beat them if they do something to you.”

“Ah, there’s my bodyguard.” Mina giggled. They fell into comfortable silence throughout lunch, with Jihyo relaxing a bit since majority of her workload is finished during the preparations. That means more time with Mina during breaks.

There’s another announcement from Dahyun and Chaeyoung right before lunch period is about to be over. _ “Right. Since this is JYP High’s 50th anniversary, an essay writing contest will be held this year! What are the mechanics, Dubs?” _

Quietly, Jihyo ate the last piece of her kimbap while Mina became attentive to the duo’s announcement. 

_ “First, any student of JYP High can be a part of this contest. Next, they can either make the essay under a pseudonym or use their real name. This is to encourage more students to participate because the prize is promising.” _

_ “Ooooh, what’s the prize?” _

_ “We’ll get to that. But I’ll finish the mechanics first. Another requirement would be a minimum of 500 words, and there are no maximum number of words. It would be up to the participant if they want it lengthy or keep it short and sweet.” _

_ “Is there a theme?” _

The council president took a sip of her juice, pretending she’s uninterested while Mina looks excited.

_ “Well, it’s not a theme but more of a question that needs to be answered. It says… _ ** _‘Do you believe that something may take a lifetime to commit?_ ** **’** _ ” _

Jihyo stood up from her seat, finishing packing up her lunch while she felt Mina’s gaze on her. She didn’t say anything as Dahyun said the prizes for the contest. _ “Cash prize will be given to the winner, and a free pass for two for our annual end of the year ball after our final exams, courtesy of Principal Park. Lovesick kids of the world, this is your chance to prove yourself to the person you fancy.” _

“Let’s go to class?” The council president offered, snapping Mina out of her trance. 

Mina wordlessly nods, staring at Jihyo as Chaeyoung wrapped up the lunch broadcast. 

_ “Let’s give credit to our student council president Park Jihyo for this wonderful idea! Send your entries in a sealed envelope by the council room, with your full name in the letter and a pseudonym if you prefer not to be known. Good luck and see you again at the dismissal broadcast! _

-

_ “Are you sure this will work?” _

_ A pause. “Yes, Tzuyu. I’m 100% sure.” _

_ “I bet you 1000 won she’ll chicken out.” _

_ Scoffs. “Shut up Jeong. You couldn’t even ask Nayeon out so you have zero credibility in this conversation.” _

_ “Whatever. Just don’t back out. Momo, Tzuyu, and I are rooting for you, you know?” _

_ “I sacrificed my soccer training days for this.” _

_ “And cheer practice.” _

_ “Yes, thank you Tzuyu and Momo for your lovely contribution to this lovely plan. Now can we get back to this?” _

_ “Yes ma’am.”_

-

<strike> _ To say that commitment _ </strike>

<strike> _ Have you ever met someone _ </strike>

<strike> _ Lifetime is _ </strike>

_ Frustration got the best of her that she crumpled the paper and decided to go to sleep, hoping that inspiration will take over tomorrow so she could start writing again. _

-

Today will be the announcement of the winner of the essay writing contest. Everyone’s excited because there are rumors circulating the campus about a well-known figure in the student body entering the contest, deducing that they’ll take the chance to probably say their feelings out loud. Some only cared how much prize money will be taken home, but nevertheless, the winning entry is something to look forward to by the students. It will be read out loud by the DubChaeng duo during the dismissal announcement.

Mina drummed her fingers against her desk as Mister Lee drawled on about genetics and heredity, something about X-linked dominance. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, making her more impatient than she is now. Luckily, the bell signaled the end of the class. The cheerleader immediately got out of the classroom, pulling out her phone to see that Jihyo sent her a text message. 

_ Boss Lady: Please meet me by the council room. _

She wondered why Jihyo would suddenly ask for her presence, but she didn’t question it because it might be something important. She walked briskly, heading towards the council room as the PA system has come alive again.

_ “I guess this is the moment everyone has been waiting for,” _ Chaeyoung chuckled over the microphone. _ “It’s been the talk of the school ever since the contest started.” _

_ “We got pretty good rumors, but we’ll never know which ones are the truth and which ones are not.” _ Dahyun said. _ “But let’s get to it, shall we?” _

Mina reached the council room, opening the door but no one was there but there were gifts on the table, along with a note that’s placed on top of it. 

_ For Myoui Mina, but don’t open it yet. _Written in a neat, familiar script. 

Her heart starts to beat erratically, her hands shaking as she took the note, yet the speakers in the council room managed to kick her back to reality when Chaeyoung continued to speak.

_ “The student council and the Department of Literature has decided that this piece won the contest because it has the most straightforward answer to the question that was asked, and the raw emotions it contains. To be honest, I nearly teared up when I read this Dubs." _

_ “We didn't expect the writer of this essay to win this one, let alone write it. Let's read it, shall we?" _

Mina drew in a breath as a polaroid picture fell out of the folded note. She picked it up, a flood of emotions coursing through her as Dahyun began to read.

_ “'Do you believe that something may take a lifetime to commit?' _

_ Whenever I go back to the question, my mind goes back to you. It has always been you, no matter what. I don't know why but I knew that lifetime doesn't necessarily means the length or duration. It's how I remember you. Your comforting light is what greets me in the morning, and your solemn whisper is how you lull me to sleep. I stumble upon you as a lone admirer but you never noticed because I chose to adore you from afar. _

_ Your hands reminded me of the soft petals of a flower, gently touching my rugged palms. How my name leaves your lips makes my heart warm, because I never knew how good it sounds, not until it came from you. In a peaceful afternoon, your laugh is the music I hear, filling this heart with glee. In the sleepless nights I endured, you stayed without complaints. When I needed a cup of coffee, you appear out of nowhere. In my most vulnerable, you were there without judgement. I remember you as a person who has my heart from the very beginning.” _

The next paragraph was followed by Chaeyoung. Mina stared at the picture, memories going back to the day the picture was taken.

_ “Lifetime is supposed to be like that. Everything about you, etched in my memory and forever living in it. But I’m not entirely sure if you noticed how I leave pieces of me with you. It’s when I call you when I got home, sending you a picture of a penguin because it reminded me of you, text you good night even if I was too sleepy to check my spelling, or when we just simply walked home, in our own little world. The silent moments we shared would be my favorite, because no words can explain how much I love being with you. Every second of it. _

_ Even if we drift apart, it’s as if you never left my story. Because it’s still you, no matter where you are, or who you become. I will still be here, welcoming you home when you return.” _

As Mina tried to process the words through the speakers, Dahyun continued.

_ “I never said the words out loud because maybe, I was too scared. But I showed it to you. With every smile, every hand hold, every hug...sometimes I wished I have the courage to say it to you. You may not reciprocate it, but you deserved to hear it from me. Soon, when someone gives me the gentle nudge towards you. However, this wasn’t the answer I was looking for the moment you asked me the question. I looked through everything, but something doesn’t seem quite right. I read almost the entire dictionary just to find the right words to describe what I feel. It wasn’t really there.” _

“Then my heart remembered.” Mina’s heart leaped upon hearing _ that _ voice. She turned around to see Jihyo in front of her, greeting her with a warm smile. “Love is definitely for a lifetime, only if it’s with the right person. Because how I say ‘I love you’ doesn’t end with just saying it, it’s how I show it to you every single day, how I remember you and honor it.”

The other girl slowly approached her, looking bashful as she recited the last line. “This is what lifetime is for me. It’s how I choose to love you until my memory fades.”

“Did that answer your question?” Jihyo let out a soft chuckle.

Mina blinked. “You wrote it?”

“More or less. It took me an all-nighter and a little bit of inspiration to finish it in one sitting.”

“And the gifts?”

“I had little help from a few people. They know you too well, like I do.”

Mina snickered. Three girls comes to her mind, and she would definitely thank them later for it.

Jihyo then held her hand, rubbing the back with her thumb. “Read the note.” She said softly.

The cheerleader did as she was told, flipping it open only to see three words written in it.

_ I love you. _

Mina didn’t answer the confession right away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck, pulling her close as she inhaled that lovely jasmine scent. She felt Jihyo’s arms loosely draped around her waist, returning the embrace. A soft sigh escapes her lips, savoring this moment.

“Took you long enough.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was eventful. I really hope you liked what I wrote for MiHyo day!
> 
> This is inspired by the song La vie en rose and I Will Spend My Whole Life Loving You, plus the tumblr post 'One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'. 
> 
> If there are spelling and/or grammatical errors, I do apologize. This is my first time writing to all of you in AO3, so please be kind in the comments. We could talk through twitter if you want :)  
https://www.twitter.com/smilexjihyo
> 
> I did sacrifice writing my thesis for this but it's fine lol. It's worth the fluff you all deserve. Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
